Exposed
by Cyrrer
Summary: Beim stöbern in einer Videothek ist Heero plötzlich unheimlich fasziniert von einem bestimmten Film


**Titel:** Exposed  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze absolut keine Rechte an Gundam Wing. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** an die beste der besten: Zanna

Hiho. Ich war gestern bei einer guten Freundin und wir wollten uns einen netten DVD Abend machen. Und das Bunny nach unten zeig ist dabei herausgekommen.

Viel Spaß damit

* * *

Heero ließ fast unruhig seinen Blick durch die vollen Ladenräume schweifen. Ihm wurde wieder einmal bewusst wieso er eigentlich recht ungern am Freitagabend hierher kam. Aber Duo und er hatten sich auf einen gemütlichen Abend gefreut an dem sie nach einer verdammt harten Woche das wohlverdiente Wochenende einläuten wollten. Nur waren sie für eine Kneipentour zu ausgelaugt gewesen und im Kino lief nichts das sie reizte. Und da es heute auch keine Sportveranstaltung gab waren sie – bzw. Duo – auf die Idee gekommen sich ein paar Filme auszuleihen und sich einen ruhigen Abend vor der Glotze zu machen. Heero hatte natürlich zugestimmt. Ihm war alles Recht solange er nur in der Nähe seines langhaarigen Kollegen und besten Freundes sein konnte.

„Also Heero, was wollen wir uns ausleihen?" fragte Duo über seine Schulter hinweg während er in die erste Nische voller Filme ging.

Heeros Blick ging unbewusst über einige der ausliegenden Filme. Was er dort auf den Covern sehen konnte ließ ihn fast schütteln. Wie kamen die Leute nur dazu auf Folter und Gewalt Filme zu stehen? Hatte es nicht genug Gewalt in den Jahren der Kriege gegeben? Oder war das ihre Art und Weise mit den erlebten Gräueln fertig zu werden? Heero wusste es nicht aber für ihn persönlich war das gar nichts. Er konnte sich zwar hin und wieder über einen gut gemachten Zombiefilm begeistern – und da Duo auf diese Dinger stand kannte er wirklich jeden – aber auf die anderen Filme wo gequält und getötet wurde hatte er wirklich keine Lust. „Nichts von dem Schrott," sagte er deshalb bestimmt und winkte mit seiner Hand in die grobe Richtung der Ekelfilme.

Duos Blick folgte seiner Hand und für eine Sekunde weiteten sich Duos Augen, dann schüttelte der langhaarige entschlossen seinen Kopf. „Keine Sorge, darauf hab ich auch keine Lust. Oh und auf Action steh ich im Moment auch nicht so wirklich."

Das konnte Heero gut verstehen. Sie hatten diese Woche in vier Einsätzen Dutzende an Verbrechern dingfest gemacht. Kein Wunder dass Duo keine Lust auf Action hatte. Schließlich schaute man doch Filme um die Realität zu vergessen.

Seufzend suchten Heeros Augen weiter. Science Fiction stand auch nicht zur Debatte, zwar war das eines der wenigen Genres die sowohl er als auch Duo liebten, aber das waren Filme die nur im Kino wirkten. Außerdem hatten sie schon alles gesehen. „Dann bleibt wohl nur ne Komödie," sagte Heero endlich.

Duo wiegte mit dem Kopf hin und her. „Aber nur solange es keine Beziehungskomödie ist. Ich kann echt nicht ertragen wie dumm die Leute in den Filmen sind."

„Keine Sorge, ich steh doch nicht auf Chick-Flicks," erklärte Heero fast empört. Soweit würde es noch kommen. „Ok, wir suchen also eine lustige Komödie ohne störenden Beziehungskitsch. Wo können wir das wohl finden?"

Duo seufzte tief. „Wenn ich verstehen würde nach welchem System der Laden hier die Filme sortiert, dann könnte ich dir das sagen." Ein schräges Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Aber ich glaube die wollen uns Kunden absichtlich verwirren und stellen die Filme jeden Tag um. Das ist der einzige Ort im Universum wo auch ich meine Orientierung verlier."

Heero musste kurz lachen. Aber Duo hatte Recht, dieser spezielle Laden hatte sehr interessante Ideen was das Sortieren von Filmen anging. Trotzdem war er nur zwei Häuserblocks von Duos Wohnung entfernt, weswegen sie so etwas wie Stammkunden waren. „Ok dann müssen wir wohl jede Nische durchsuchen. Hoffen wir mal das wir was finden."

Duo nickte eifrig und schon machten sie sich daran die Auslage genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Mit langen Regalen waren unzählige Nischen erstellt worden in denen die Filmhüllen zur Schau gestellt wurden. Langsam arbeiteten Duo und Heero sich vor, ließen ihre Augen über die Cover ziehen. Hin und wieder wurde eine der Hüllen in die Hand genommen und der Text auf der Rückseite gelesen, aber bisher hatten weder Duo noch Heero etwas gefunden das sie wirklich reizte, und so wurden die Cover mit einem Kopfschütteln wieder zurück gestellt.

Heero war der erste der in die dritte Nische ging, schon beim hereingehen sah er an der Stirnseite der Nische etwas das ihn auf der Stelle unruhig werden ließ. Auf dem Cover glänzte die Rückenansicht eines nackten Mannes. Automatisch schienen Heeros Augen davon gefangen genommen zu werden. Was hatte so ein Film hier zu suchen? Mehr war auf dem Cover nicht zu sehen, aber während Heeros Augen auf dem Hintern des Kerls praktisch festgesaugt waren, war ihm irgendwie sofort klar dass es sich um einen Porno handelte. Und da keine Frau in einer aufreizenden Pose zu sehen war, war ihm auch klar dass es ein Schwulenporno sein musste.

Was hatte das hier zu suchen? Heero verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Mit einem kurzen Blick hatte er erkannt das neben dem Film total normale Blockbuster der letzten Monate standen. War das mal wieder dem totalen Chaos des Geschäftführers zu verdanken? Aber bis jetzt hatte Heero immer geglaubt das zumindest die Pornos in einer speziellen Ecke aufgereiht waren, und er hatte auch nicht gewusst dass die hier diese spezielle Art von Filmen hatten.

All diese Gedanken rasten in Windeseile durch Heeros Gehirn. Er wollte natürlich nicht dass Duo ihn beim Starren auf so einen Film erwischte und deshalb zwang er seinen Blick davon weg. Konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf die sicheren Filme, auch wenn er im Geiste immer noch mit diesem anderen Cover beschäftigt war.

Fast automatisch ging er die Filmreihen ab, als er die Stirnseite erreichte wollte er alles tun um nicht wieder auf diesen Film zu starren, doch irgendwie fand sein Blick ihn ohne es zu wollen. Diesmal konnte er sogar den Titel lesen. ‚Exposed!' stand da. Und darunter war ‚37 Männer und unzählige Kondome zu lesen'.

Heeros Atem wurde schnell während sein Gehirn einen kurzen Ausflug ins Nirgendwo nahm. Der Film war garantiert grottenschlecht aber allein die Idee ein paar heißen Typen in einem Porno zuzuschauen ließ ihn plötzlich schneller atmen. Und das wo er bis vor ein paar Augenblicken geglaubt hatte er würde nicht auf Pornos stehen.

Aber wahrscheinlich tat er es auch nicht. Und die ganze heftige Reaktion war nur weil sein eigenes Liebesleben praktisch nicht existent war. Er musste dringend einmal flachgelegt werden, war Heeros Selbstdiagnose. Aber auf anonymen Sex hatte er keine Lust und die einzige Person für die er tiefe Gefühle hegte war total ahnungslos und sowieso nicht an Kerlen interessiert.

Heero blickte sich kurz zu Duo um, der zum Glück nichts von Heeros merkwürdiger Faszination bemerkt hatte. Heeros Welt würde zusammenbrechen wenn Duo davon erfuhr. Er wollte seine Freundschaft zu dem Langhaarigen nicht gefährden und hatte deshalb diesen Teil seines Wesens immer gut versteckt gehalten.

Schnell schob sich Heero an dem bösen Film vorbei, doch auch während er praktisch blind an den nächsten Filmreihen entlang ging kehrten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu diesem Porno zurück. Er wollte mehr über diesen Film wissen, was natürlich totaler Schwachsinn war, denn in der Natur eines Pornos lag es ja dass es keine Handlung gab über die man lange nachdenken musste. ‚37 Männer und unzählige Kondome' – wahrscheinlich war das schon alles was man über diesen Film sagen konnte. Trotzdem wollte Heero mehr wissen.

Ob sie dort alles zeigten? Oder nur angedeuteten Sex? Und wieso war er so fasziniert von dem Bild auf dem Cover? Sicher der Hintern sah ganz ok aus, aber der Typ war blond und bisher hatte Heero sich nur für rotbraune Haare erwärmen können. Lange rotbraune Haare. Heero knurrte leicht um sich selbst zur Räson zu bringen.

„Keine Panik Heero. Wir finden schon noch einen interessanten Film."

‚Ich hab den scheinbar schon gefunden,' lag es Heero auf den Lippen. Aber er hatte dann doch zuviel Selbstbeherrschung um sich zu verplappern. „Hn," sagte er stattdessen. Er würde jetzt nicht weiter an diesen Schwachsinn denken, befahl er sich selbst. Er und Duo wollten eine Komödie, einen Film den sie beide sehen konnten. Und keine billige Wichsvorlage für einsame Stunden.

Doch so sehr sich Heero auch anstrengte irgendwie ging ihm der Film nicht wirklich aus dem Kopf. Und während sie die nächsten Nischen durchforsteten war er mehr als abgelenkt. Er nahm eher mechanisch einige der Hüllen hoch um dann noch nicht einmal wirklich die Inhaltsangabe zu lesen. Das er überhaupt einige der Filme in die Hand nahm diente nur der Ablenkung. Damit Duo nicht merkte das er gar nicht mehr an einer Komödie interessiert war.

Duo hatte auch einige der Filme in die Hand genommen und jedes Mal wenn er sie an Heero mit einem fragenden Blick weiterreichte hatte Heero sehr kurz angebunden oder gar nicht reagiert. Heero wurde klar dass Duo ihn sicher bald fragen würde was mit ihm los sei.

Weshalb er bei dem nächsten Film den Duo ihn reichte nicht ‚die Kritiken haben den Film zerrissen' von sich gab sondern ein: „Vielleicht." Vielleicht würden sich seine Gedanken ja auch wieder mit etwas normalem beschäftigen sobald er diesen vermaledeiten Laden verlassen hatte.

„Gut, dann haben wir einen gefunden," sagte Duo erfreut und schnappte sich die Marke des Films. „Nur noch einen und wir sollten genug haben."

„Hn," gab Heero zurück. Noch einen Film, das sollte doch wohl zu schaffen sein.

Doch auch in den nächsten Nischen musste Heero einsehen dass seine Gedanken ziemlich mit was anderem beschäftig waren. Er konnte nicht verstehen dass er derart fasziniert war. Wieso eigentlich? Sollte das heißen das er im Grunde ein kleiner Perversling war der sich an einsamen Abenden mit Pornos vergnügte? Das war nicht das Bild das Heero von sich selbst hatte. Aber was es auch war, er wusste dass er diesen Film sehen musste. Und er konnte nur hoffen dass er danach für alle Zeit genug von diesem speziellen Genre hatte.

Vielleicht sollte er sich den Film einfach übers Internet bestellen. Denn ihm war absolut klar das er es niemals über sich bringen würde so einen Film in einem Laden auszuleihen. Lieber würde er in einem tödlichen Kugelhagel stecken, oder Lady Une gestehen dass er eine Mission vermasselt hatte.

Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Schön in der Anonymität des Netzes nach diesem Film suchen. In ein paar Tagen würde er ihn dann haben – und so lange würde er es doch wohl aushalten können, oder? Aber wie hieß der Film noch mal? Fast panikartig wurde Heero bewusst das er den Titel schon vergessen hatte. Er konnte sich zwar hundertprozentig an diesen Satz mit den 37 Männern erinnern aber nicht an den Titel. Heero hätte sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten.

„Hey Heero, guck mal was ich gefunden hab. Ein Klassiker der soll wirklich gut sein."

So plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde Heero zum Glück durch das strahlende Lächeln von Duo beruhigt. Der Langhaarige hatte also einen zweiten Film gefunden. Gut dann könnten sie endlich den Laden verlassen. „Klasse. Lass uns den nehmen," sagte Heero.

„Endlich, ich dachte schon wir werden überhaupt nicht mehr fündig," sagte Duo. Dann setzte er ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf und ging in Richtung Kasse.

Heero folgte ihm. Ihn ärgerte immer noch dass er den Namen vergessen hatte, aber das würde sich doch wohl leicht ändern lassen. Er müsste einfach nur morgen oder so allein wieder hierher kommen. Sich das Cover noch einmal genau anschauen und dann zu Hause ins Internet gehen. Nichts war einfacher als das.

„Ich bin echt froh das wir die Filme gefunden haben. Ehrlich Heero, in diesem Laden kann sich doch kein Mensch zurecht finden. Ich schwöre, die Filme die da stehen," er zeigte auf ein bestimmtes Regal, „haben letzte Woche noch im ersten Stock gestanden."

„Hn," bestätigte Heero während seine Gedanken wieder rasten. Was wenn dem Personal klar würde dass sie den Film falsch eingeräumt hatten? Was wenn er morgen nicht mehr dort stehen würde wo Heero ihn gesehen hatte? Das konnte er nicht riskieren. „Geh schon mal vor," sagte er zu Duo und bog noch mal nach links ab. Er musste also heute noch nach den Titel gucken, und ihn sich diesmal auch merken. Das stand mal fest.

„Aber beeil dich," rief ihm Duo hinterher, doch Heero registrierte das fast gar nicht.

Schnell eilte er in die dritte Nische, zumindest hatte er sich gemerkt wo genau der Film stand. Wäre ja noch schöner wenn er jetzt jede Nische hätte durchsuchen müssen.

Als er die Nische betrat konnte seine Augen sofort den Film fixieren. Noch immer faszinierte ihn das Bild. Fast sogar noch mehr als vorhin. Vielleicht weil er sich die letzten Minuten gedanklich nur noch damit beschäftigt hatte. Man konnte ja sagen was man wollte, aber der Typ war wirklich attraktiv. Und die Pose in der er da stand sorgte dafür das Heeros Atem wieder schneller wurde. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen wie er hinter diesem Typen stehen und wie seine Hände über dessen perfekten Hintern gleiten würde.

In seinen Tagträumen gefangen stand Heero direkt vor dem Film. Er hatte wieder Probleme sich auf den Titel zu konzentrieren, zu sehr war er mit der heftigen Reaktion seines Körpers beschäftigt. Und gleichzeitig war er peinlich davon berührt dass er hier in aller Öffentlichkeit beim Anblick eines billigen Pornos hart wurde. Wahrlich es wurde wirklich an der Zeit das er Sex hatte. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen.

„Sollen wir den Film auch noch ausleihen, Heero?" fragte Duo plötzlich hinter ihm.

Heero war als wenn er von einem riesigen Schwall Eiswasser überschüttet wurde. Duo war hier. Duo hatte sein dunkles Geheimnis bemerkt. Am liebsten wäre Heero in dem Moment vor Scham im Boden versunken. Aber wie nicht anders zu erwarten tat sich genau in dem Moment kein tiefes Loch unter ihm auf. Ungerechtigkeit! „Ähm, ich…" stotterte Heero ohne genau zu wissen was er sagen sollte. Aber was konnte man in so einer peinlichen Situation schließlich auch sagen? Heero erwog einfach wegzulaufen, und wenn er nicht genau gewusst hätte das Duo ihn einholen könnte, hätte er es vielleicht auch getan.

„Weißt du Heero," plauderte Duo locker weiter. „Ich hab echt nicht gewusst dass du auf solche Filme stehst." Er nahm sich einfach die Hülle und betrachtete es von nahem. Dann pfiff er laut. „Wuha, ich hatte echt keine Ahnung dass du auf SOLCHE Filme stehst."

„Tut mir leid," nuschelte Heero. Irgendwie hatte er seine Sprachfähigkeiten wieder gewonnen. Nicht das er wirklich etwas sagen konnte das die Situation entspannen könnte aber er war zumindest nicht mehr zum nuschelnden Irren degradiert. Trotzdem spürte Heero wie sich eine tiefe – und wahrscheinlich dauerhafte – Röte über sein ganzes Gesicht ausbreitete. Ob er jemals über diese Situation hinweg kommen könnte? Heero bezweifelte es stark.

Duo stellte die Hülle wieder zurück. „Unglaublich das so was hier steht," sagte er. Dann wandte er sich direkt an Heero. „Ich müsste eigentlich echt sauer auf dich sein."

„Tut mir leid," stammelte Heero obwohl er nicht wusste wieso. Sicher, sein peinliches Geheimnis war draußen. Aber zum Glück wusste Duo nur dass er auf solche Filme stand. Auf Männer stand. Aber er wusste nicht, dass Heero eigentlich nur auf Duo stand. Für immer auf Duo stehen würde. Und wenn es nach Heero ging, dann würde dieses spezielle Geheimnis auch niemals ans Tageslicht kommen.

„Ja das sollte es auch," sagte Duo mit einer Stimme die fast schnurrte. Er stellte sich ganz dicht an Heero, so dicht das Heero fast nicht mehr zu atmen wagte. Aber er konnte Duo auch nicht ausweichen, ohne das Filmregal hinter ihm umzustoßen.

„Stell dir mal all die Zeit vor die ich verschwendet hab," sprach Duo weiter.

Heeros Herz sank auf den Boden, sollte das jetzt heißen dass Duo ihre Freundschaft beenden wollte? Und alles wegen seiner unglaublich dummen Faszination mit diesem dummen Film? Wenn Heero es gekonnt hätte, er hätte die Zeit zurück gedreht.

Doch Duo schien Heeros Verzweiflung nicht zu bemerken und redete einfach weiter. „All die Zeit in der ich dachte dass ich niemals eine Chance bei dir hätte. Oh Gott, wenn ich das früher gewusst hätte, ich hätte dich sofort angesprungen."

„Was?" fragte Heero perplex.

„Es sei denn, natürlich," Duos wunderschöne Augen verdunkelten sich kurz, „Es sei denn du stehst nur auf Blond."

Endlich schienen die letzten Informationen in Heeros Gehirn tatsächlich einen Sinn zu ergeben. Einen wunderbaren, total unwahrscheinlichen Sinn, aber einen Sinn. Heero beschloss alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und endlich einmal was zu riskieren. Er legte seine Hand auf Duos Nacken und zog den Langhaarigen zu einem kurzen Kuss zu sich heran. „Dummkopf. Ich hasse Blond."

„Ist das so?" schnurrte Duo. „Ich hatte es gehofft." Dann küsste er Heero zurück.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zog sich Duo für ein paar Zentimeter zurück. „Also was ist, sollen wir jetzt diesen Film ausleihen?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. Was brauchte er einen blöden Film, wenn er den echten Duo in seinen Armen hatte? „Lass ihn stehen. Genau wie die anderen. Ich glaub wir haben dieses Wochenende etwas besseres zu tun."

Duo kicherte nur bestätigend und legte den Film zurück. „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Und jetzt lass uns endlich nach Hause gehen." Und einen schöneren Satz konnte sich Heero gar nicht vorstellen.


End file.
